In recent years, techniques for proliferating or maintaining in vitro various organs, tissues and cells that play distinct roles in the body of animals and plants have been developed. Proliferation or maintenance of the organs and tissues in vitro is called organ culture and tissue culture, respectively, and proliferating, differentiating or maintaining in vitro the cells separated from an organ or tissue is called cell culture. Cell culture is a technique for proliferating, differentiating or maintaining separated cells in vitro in a medium, and is indispensable for detailed analyses of the in vivo function and structure of various organs, tissues and cells. In addition, the cells and/or tissues cultured by the technique are utilized in various fields for efficacy and toxicity evaluation of chemical substances, pharmaceutical products and the like, large-scale production of useful substances such as enzymes, cell growth factors, antibodies and the like, regenerative medicine supplementing organ, tissue and cell that were lost by disease and deficiency, improvement of plant brand, production of genetically modified products, and the like.
Animal-derived cells are broadly divided into non-adherent cells and adherent cells based on the properties thereof. Non-adherent cells are cells that do not require a scaffold for growth and proliferation, and adherent cells are cells that require a scaffold for growth and proliferation. Most of the cells constituting the living body are the latter, adherent cells. As culture methods of adherent cells, single layer culture, dispersion culture, embedded culture, microcarrier culture, sphere culture and the like are known.
Single layer culture is a method of cultivating the object cell as a single layer by using, as a scaffold, a culture container made of glass or a synthetic polymer material that underwent various surface treatments, or supportive cells called feeder cells, and is most generally prevalent. For example, culture methods using culture containers of various shapes or properties such as polystyrene applied with various surface treatments (plasma treatment, corona treatment etc.), coated with cell adhesion factors such as collagen, fibronectin, polylysine and the like, or plated with feeder cells in advance and the like have been developed. However, the single layer culture is problematic in that cells cannot maintain the specific functions they have in vivo for a long term, since the two-dimensional culture environment thereof is completely different from the in vivo environment, the cells cannot reconstruct a tissue similar to that in vivo, it is not suitable for a mass culture of cells since the cell number per a constant area is limited, and the like (patent document 1). In addition, a method of cultivating the object cell on feeder cells sometimes faces a problem in separation of the object cells from the feeder cells (non-patent document 1).
Dispersion culture is a method of cultivating adherent cells in a suspended state, which includes seeding the cells in a medium, and stirring the culture medium in a culture container applied with a surface treatment for inhibiting cell adhesion, to inhibit attachment of the cells to the culture container. However, the adherent cells cultured by the method cannot adhere to a scaffold, and therefore, the method cannot be applied to a cell that essentially requires adhesion to a scaffold for cell proliferation. In addition, being constantly disrupted by a shear force, the cell cannot exhibit its inherent cell function, and therefore, functional cells sometimes cannot be cultivated in a large amount (non-patent document 2).
Embedded culture is a method of cultivating cells by embedding and fixing the cells in a solid or semisolid gel substrate such as agar, methylcellulose, collagen gel, gelatin, fibrin, agarose, alginates and the like. Since the method enables three-dimensional cultivation of the cells in a state closer to in vivo and the gel substrate itself sometimes promotes proliferation and differentiation of the cells, the cells can be cultivated at high density while maintaining the function of the cell, as compared to single layer culture and dispersion culture (patent documents 2, 3). Furthermore, a method of cultivating cells, including forming a microcapsule with a size of 100-300 μm by embedding the cells in the gel substrate, and cultivating the cells in an aqueous solution medium while dispersing the microcapsule has also been developed (non-patent document 3). However, these methods have problems in that successive observation of cultured cells is not possible unless a visible light permeates the gel substrate, recovery of cells from the medium requires a complicated operation that damages the cells such as an enzyme treatment (e.g., collagenase treatment in the case of collagen gel) and the like, since the medium and microcapsule containing a gel substrate have high viscosity, medium exchange necessary for long-term cultivation is difficult and the like. In recent years, techniques enabling cell recovery from a gel substrate by a treatment with heat, shear force and the like have been developed. However, the heat, shear force and the like may exert an adverse effect on the cell function, and the safety of the gel substrate for the living body has not been clarified yet (patent documents 4, 5, non-patent documents 4, 5, 6, 7). In addition, a sol food for preventing precipitation and floating of a particulate food such as fruit, vegetable and the like cut small to keep the food uniformly dispersed and suspended has been developed in the food field. However, the sol food does not consider recovery of the dispersed particulate food, and whether the cells and tissues can be subjected to suspension culture has not been examined (patent document 6).
Microcarrier culture is a method of cultivating cells in a suspended state by proliferating cells in a single layer on the surface of a fine particle slightly heavier than water (hereinafter to be also referred to as a microcarrier), and stirring the fine particles in a culture container such as a flask and the like. Generally, the microcarrier used for the method is a spherical particle having diameter 100-300 μm, surface area 3000-6000 cm2/g, specific gravity 1.03-1.05, and is composed of a material such as dextran, gelatin, alginic acid, polystyrene and the like. Collagen, gelatin, or a charged group such as dimethylaminoethyl and the like may also be provided to the surface of a microcarrier to facilitate attachment of the cell. This method is applied to a mass culture of a cell since it can markedly increase the culture area (patent documents 7, 8). However, it is difficult to attach the object cell almost uniformly to all microcarriers, and problems occur such as detachment of the cells from the microcarrier due to a shear force during stirring, damage on the cells and the like (non-patent document 8).
Sphere culture is a culture method including forming an aggregate composed of several dozen-several hundred object cells (hereinafter to be also referred to as a sphere), and culturing the aggregates with standing or shaking in a medium. It is known that a sphere has a high cell density, reconstructs cell-cell interactions and cell structure close to those in the in vivo environment, and can be cultured while maintaining the cell function for a longer term as compared to a single layer culture and a dispersion culture method (non-patent documents 9, 10). However, the sphere culture cannot form a large sphere, since supply of nutrition inside the sphere and discharge of wastes are difficult when the size of the sphere is too large. In addition, since the formed sphere needs to be cultivated in a dispersed state on the bottom of a culture container, the number of spheres per a given volume cannot be increased with ease, and it is not suitable for a mass culture. Furthermore, as a method of forming a sphere, hanging drop culture, culture on cell non-adhesive surface, culture inside microwell, rotation culture, culture utilizing cell scaffold, coagulation by centrifugal force, ultrasonication, electric field or magnetic field and the like are known. However, these methods are problematic in that the operation is complicated, recovery of sphere is difficult, size control and large-scale production are difficult, influence on the cell is unknown, special exclusive container and apparatus are necessary and the like (patent document 9).
On the other hand, as for plants, cell, protoplast without a cell wall or organ, tissue, callus of plant such as leaf, stalk, root, growing point, seed, embryo, pollen and the like can also be grown by culture in an aseptic state. Using a culture technique for such plant tissues and cells, brand improvement of plant and production of useful substances have been made possible. As a method for proliferating plant cells and tissues in a large amount in a short time, a method of suspension cultivation of plant cells and tissues in a liquid medium is known (non-patent document 11). To achieve good proliferation thereof, supply of sufficient oxygen, maintenance of a uniform mixing state, prevention of cell damage and the like are important. The oxygen supply to a culture medium and suspending of cells and tissues may be performed by combining aeration and mechanical stirring, or aeration alone. The former may result in defective proliferation due to a damage on the cells and tissues by stirring, and the latter is problematic in that, even though shearing of cells and tissues is less, since a uniform mixing state may be difficult to maintain in high density culture, the cells and tissues form sediment to lower the proliferation efficiency and the like.